This invention pertains to the art of ladder attachment devices and more particularly to a container device attachable to the rungs of an extension ladder or to the steps of a step ladder.
The invention is particularly applicable to a container and clamping device for containing work implements typically used in work on a ladder such as paint cans, paint brushes or other hardware tools, bottles or fixtures. However, it will be appreciated to those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for other uses in other environments as, for example, where similar container devices are employed to contain other types of materials.
When engaged in typical work practices employing a ladder such as painting, scraping, applying putty or the like, it is hazardous and inconvenient for one to have to carry the work implements manually or in personal pockets while performing the work. Such practices can be particularly dangerous at heights well within the range of conventional type ladders.
Various forms and types of ladder attachments have been heretofore suggested and employed all with varying degrees of success. It has been found that defects present in most prior ladder attachment container devices are such that the devices themselves are of limited economic and practical value.
Most prior ladder attachment container devices have comprised tray configurations limited to attachment to the rungs of an inclined extension ladder. The means of attachment generally comprise hooks which are attached to the rung for suspending the tray. The hooks remain attached to the rungs due to mere gravitational forces and are not positively clamped such that when moving the ladder it is therefore necessary to remove the tray. In addition, the hooks are limited to attachment to rungs of a ladder and are not adjustable for use with steps on a step ladder.
Another particular problem with most conventional tray attachments is that the tray positioning is controlled by the incline of the ladder to which the tray is attached and thus, the tray may be inclined such that cans of paint or other materials which are most advantageously employed when resting on a completely level surface are easily upset.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved container and clamping device for attachment to a ladder which overcomes all of the above referred to problems and others to provide a new ladder caddy device which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable to a plurality of uses with ladders having a variety of dimensional characteristics, easy to attach and lock in place, easy to remove and transport and which provides improved containment facilities for work implements and fixtures.